


I dont want no body else...

by NoRae_Woo



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: 2 Years after YG Treasure Box ended, no signs of Yeongue is gonna debut soon. Gue often feels how unworthy he is to his beloved Hayoonbin hyung. This is one of the night his insecurity jumped out.





	I dont want no body else...

'Yoonbin hyung, I think we need to break up.'  
I choked on my coffee.  
We were having a peacefull movie night at his room, he looking like he's not just trying to turned my beating heart into a black stone with his sentence, he seems totally unfazed.

'Can I choke him with my bare hands?' Thats really come out of my head when I heard him. 

But instead of that i said 'Why?' Im keeping my voice low so he didnt know I was shaking.

'Arent you tired? Being on tours back and forth Korea-Japan, practices and more practices, And the only day offs you have, you spend in my room, watching movies!' Its actually hard to find the words to reply him, this is so sudden. 

'Do you hate it? Watching movies with me?' I finally asked him

'No, I love watching movies, Im talking about you!' He insisted 

'Well I love it being here with you, doing whatever, If you like watching movies, then i'll go with that, If you wanna have a kendo sparring session, i can do just that too. Being with you is the only way I wanna spend my day offs. Do you mind?' Still keeping it as low as I can.

'Dont you feel bored with all of these?' Dear God, please tell me what is on his mind.

'Are you implisitly trying to say im boring Kim Yeongue?' Im not sure if im digging my grave here or not.

'If we go out, and someone saw us, do you think your fans will be mad? Seeing you and me together?' He changed the topic in a blink of an eye.

'I think most of the fans are aware about you.' I was still able to reply

'Lets go out then,' He took my hands, gave me my jacket, and he took his from the sofa.'

'Gue its almost 11 where do you wanna go?' But still I moved my ass off the bed.

He just grabbed my hands and walk.

We were just walking around at the neighborhood when he suddenly stopped and and enter the convinient store, but he told me not to, so I waited for him outside.

He came out with ice creams in a his hands.

We walked again, till we reach the kids playground, where we stopped to eat our ice creams.

Then we sat together side by side on the stairs of the slide sets, Im really afraid of his mood swing tonight. So I just stayed there glancing at him from time to time, He dozed off for some minutes, so I just waited for him to comeback to me.

When he finally noticed Im looking at him, suddenly his hands reach my neck, so my face got closer to him, then he kissed me, I think I was too relieved, I felt a tear falling down my face, He noticed it too and stop kissing me.

'You're crying?' He asked me with his alluring voice

I let out a deep breath before I answer him, 'Please dont say that ever again, I dont know how to live my life without you gue. You might not feel the same way about me, But you're the reason im working hard everyday, I want to succed in everything I do, so that I can comeback to you everytime, and make you proud of me.' I could hear the crack in voice so clearly, i bet he could too.

'But Im the one who failed you, Im the one who is nobody, I dont know how to survive in this relationship, thinking that im not worthy of you Ha Yoonbin. How could you ever think that you're feeling is so much bigger than mine. I love you so much, to the point that I think you should be with ppl who are better than me.' He finally said it out. 

'But there wont be anyone in this world would be better than you. Do you know that you literally light up my world, I never been so enthusiast about life before I met you, All I did was surviving, I couldnt find anything in this world passionating enough for me to have a joyful life, until you showed up. Do you know what your little smile do to my heart? to my brain? to my whole existence, I cant even explain. It feels like my life was usually just black and white, and you make it colorful. Thats how important you are to me! I never want anybody else Gue.' Its along speech, I almost lose my breath. 

'How could you be sure about that? Dont you see alot of beautiful ppl around you, especially now that more of people seeing how talented and hardworking you are and you also very very handsome, like you got no blank spot! You are so perfect! Im sure alot of ppl come to you and try to be closer to you hyung.' Gue is not gue if he's not all out about what he feels.

'Maybe you're right but like I said before, I dont find any of them interesting enough to make me thinking about them more than I am right now about you. Thats why I should do everything perfectly. I need to ace everything that im doing so I can get back to see you soon. Thats how I live my life everyday Gue. A simple welcome back smile from you everytime I meet you is worth all my time and afford.' Im trying my best to convince him

'I dont know how to feel about this, I should be extremely happy you're loving me that much. Yet I'm still thinking that you deserve better yoonbin hyung, But if i really make you that happy, than I'll be with you for as long as you want me to.' He just has to accept the reality, i guess. He giving up for now.

'Then it will be forever, dont forget your own words.' At this state I'd use anything i can to tie him down to me.

Then he dozed out for some minutes again, before he suddenly back to the real world, he looked at my face, 'If my smile making so happy, what do my kisses make you then.' He smiled widely and tilted his head to see my face, I suddenly forgot how to breath.

He noticed this and my cruel gue is coming back, he suddenly decided to sit on my lap, straddling me and I can see his mischievous smile played on his soft lips.

Maybe im really going to die, but i know he wont let me, So i'll just receive the faith he's going to give me. Im just being a pathetic loser, freezed for the minutes, waiting for his moves.

In slow and careful motion, his hands cupped the sides of my face like a caress, his gaze fixed on my mouth before shifting to lose himself in my eyes. He feathered my lips with the pad of his thumb. 

His eyelids weighted closed as he moved near, compelled to graze his lips against mine. Upon touch, our shallow breathing became one as he nuzzled my mouth with his own. And then, in a ragged beat of my heart, i melted into him with a familiarity that destroyed all restraint. I clutched his body to mine, deepening the kiss. Then maybe I died again.


End file.
